Shooting Star Apus MRF:S
It is used by Hack Xes. It is the evolution of Cosmic Apus S125MWR. Facebolt : Orichalcos This face shows the Symbol of Doma Orichalcos showing that it serves the Great Beast , this face was gained when apus tapped into the power of the Seal of Orichalcos. 4D Fusion Wheel: Shooting Star PC Frame: It is shaped like the original Apus Energy Ring, it is there to counter balence the bey to add more stamina. Metal Frame: It is has 20 protrusions in the shape of Meteors with their tails flicking out at a 90 degree angle resembling a star, it is free spinning in a right spin direction as opposed to Apus' left spinning direction. Rubber Frame: It fits just under the Metal Frame, it is shaped like a galaxy, it is like a shock absorber because it takes all the force from attacks and transfers it into the points of the metal frame. Realese Frame: '''It goes outside all the other parts making it look like a Beyblade 2000 style beyblade, when the bey has taken enough hits this will eject of out of the stadium activating the Final Shot Part I gear to spin the bey again. 4D Performance Tip: Metal Rubber Final Shot '''Part I: this part activates when the realese frame is activated, it has a gear which forces the bey to spin longer at maximum R/PM, it looks like a Final Survive but has rubber on it and the gear is metal and sticks out slightly. Part II: This part allows the bey to jump at will by pushing the gear down via a spring, and using the force to propel itself upwards, jumping causes the gear to spin and in turn increasing the R/PMs. Abilities Starlight Blast: 'Apus jumps and smashes the opposing bey with the free spinning part of it into the side of the stadium. '''Nova Rage: '''Apus jumps on the opponents bey and loosens the facebolt, by spinning in reverse. '''Reign of the Stars: '''Apus blinds the opponent by reflecting the light into their eyes, then strikes the ground causes both beys to fly into the air, and then smashes the opponents bey into the stadium. '''Apus Buster: '''Apus reverses it's direction at lightning speeds to create a blast of energy which it realeses at the opposing bey. '''Paradise Strike: '''Apus dig's into the opposing bey's fusion wheel with the spikes on its own, and tries to fling it out of the stadium. '''Quasar Block: '''Apus blocks the opponents attack and counters it before it can escape. '''Pulsar Booster: ' Apus jumps into the air and creates and air current buy reversing it's spin at lightning speeds which creates a mini Tornado.' Special Move '''Shooting Star Strike: '''Apus realese's energy equal to 10¹°°° Black holes exploding in ¹/6000000 of a second. '''Nebulos Strike: '''Cancels out the opponents special move. '''Counter Pulsar: '''Apus copies the opponents Special Move and uses it. Trivia *This bey has no stamina loss when jumping. *This bey can jump 10 times higher than a normal bey. Nova Gear *Anti-Matter ''Anti-Matter is a Nova Gear in which anti-matter forms a booster under Apus which whenever Apus jumps, sends out radio waves to spin steal from opponents bey's, which is split between Apus and the Release Frames reserve, so that Apus gains more Stamina when the Release frames are realesed, in the case the frames have been realesed Apus gains them back and also gains more stamina, it also makes Apus counter if it needs/can. Shooting Star Apus Stats Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:RPG Registered Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Beyblades